heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 23
'''HeartVision Song Contest 23, often referred to as HVSC23, will be the twenty-third edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. Location : Further information: France France (French: fʁɑ̃s), officially the French Republic (French: République française fʁɑ̃sɛz), is a sovereign state whose territory consists of metropolitan France in Western Europe, as well as several overseas regions and territories.XIII The metropolitan area of France extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and the North Sea, and from the Rhine to the Atlantic Ocean. The overseas territories include French Guiana in South America and several islands in the Atlantic, Pacific and Indian oceans. The country's 18 integral regions (five of which are situated overseas) span a combined area of 643,801 square kilometres (248,573 sq mi) and a total population of 67.25 million (as of June 2018).France is a unitary semi-presidential republic with its capital in Paris, the country's largest city and main cultural and commercial centre. Other major urban centres include Marseille, Lyon, Lille, Nice, Toulouse and Bordeaux. Host City : Further information: Paris thumb|left|250px Paris (French pronunciation: paʁi (About this sound listen)) is the capital and most populous city of France, with an area of 105 square kilometres (41 square miles) and a population of 2,206,488.56 Since the 17th century, Paris has been one of Europe's major centres of finance, commerce, fashion, science, music and painting. The Paris Region had a GDP of €681 billion (US$850 billion) in 2016, accounting for 31 per cent of the GDP of France. In 2013–2014, the Paris Region had the third-highest GDP in the world and the largest regional GDP in the EU. According to the Economist Intelligence Unit Worldwide Cost of Living Survey in 2018, Paris was the second-most expensive city in the world, behind Singapore and ahead of Zurich, Hong Kong, Oslo and Geneva. The City of Paris's administrative limits form an East-West oval centred on the island at its historical heart, the Île de la Cité; this island is near the top of an arc of the river Seine that divides the city into southern Rive Gauche (Left Bank) and northern Rive Droite regions. Paris is the core of a built-up area that extends well beyond its limits: commonly referred to as the agglomération Parisienne, and statistically as a unité urbaine (a measure of urban area), the Paris agglomeration's 2013 population of 10,601,122 made it the largest urban area in the European Union.City-influenced commuter activity reaches well beyond even this in a statistical aire urbaine de Paris (a measure of metropolitan area), that had a 2013 population of 12,405,426, a number one-fifth the population of France, the largest metropolitan area in the Eurozone. Venue : Further information: AccorHotels Arena thumb|275px AccorHotels Arena (originally known as Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy and formerly known as Bercy Arena) is an indoor sports arena and concert hall, that is located on boulevard de Bercy, in the 12th arrondissement of Paris, France. The closest métro station is Bercy. Designed by the architectural firm Andrault-Parat, Jean Prouvé and Aydin Guvan, the arena has a pyramidal shape, and walls covered with a sloping lawn. It has a seating capacity ranging from 7,000 to 20,300, depending on the event. The arena during the Paris Masters in 2008.The arena during the Paris Masters in 2008. It has been used as the main venue for the Paris Masters ATP Tour tennis tournament, and for many sports events, such as: handball, basketball, boxing, gymnastics, track cycling, show jumping, and more. POPB hosted the European gymnastics championship in 2000, the 1991 and 19961 FIBA EuroLeague Final Fours, and the FIBA EuroBasket championship in 1999, among others. It also hosted the 2009–10 EuroLeague Final Four. It also hosted the Masters Karting Paris Bercy star race, from 1993 to 2001, and again in 2011. It is also serving as a host, along with Lanxess Arena in Cologne, Germany of the 2017 IIHF World Championship. On 28 June, it was announced that the arena would host the 2017 European League of Legends Championship Series Summer Finals. As part of the 2014–15 renovations efforts, the arena was renamed to Bercy Arena on 1 January 2015. It was again renamed to AccorHotels Arena in October 2015. AccorHotels Arena will be a venue for 2024 Summer Olympics. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the twenty-third Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 9 July 2017 four cities and four one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the TBD July 2016 it as announced that TBD would be the Host city of the 23rd HeartVision Song Contest. Format Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Running Order Participating Countries Semi Finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube